


Forget About The Sunrise

by Val_Brown



Series: Soul Deep [3]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Biting, Homophobic Language, Language, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the years Tommy and Kris have gotten closer, best friends. From meeting in the sandbox to Kris telling Tommy his secret to going to school together, they have been through rough times. How does Tommy’s humanity factor into Kris’ were senses? Can they survive a challenge to their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta's thirstingdragon and aislinntlc  
> for cleaning up this thing and making it not suck. LOL Also to my AMAZING, AMAZING artist adobejunkie for the crazy beautiful banner, breaks and icons... as soon as I get a link I will link to her post. So gorgeous!! And finally I wanna thank my co mods for putting this thing together. It's been so much fun and I hope we can do it again soon!!

Warnings: (non-con, violence, strong language, character death, etc) violence, language, possessive behavior, attempted non-con, homophobic language, biting, marking

 

 

 

_June 1991_

Tommy was playing in the sandbox when he heard the voices.

“Look at the baby, guys. Playing in the sandbox.”

Tommy just ignored them, it happened a lot. The bigger kids were mean to him, he was small for seven. He kept scooping sand into his bucket. He was gonna make the best sand castle, he had little dragons and some knights in his backpack. It was gonna be the best.

Patting the front tower, Tommy turned to his bucket to make the next one. As he turned to flip it over, a foot came down on the front of his castle.

“Hey! What’d ya do that for?!” Tommy asked as he stood up, his hands on his hips, his light blond hair flopping in his face.

“Oh look, the baby’s mad,” The tallest boy, Mason, said with a laugh, turning to his friends. “What are ya gonna do about it, baby?”

“Leave me alone.” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the group of older boys.

 _“Leave me alone,”_ they mocked. Laughing, Mason pushed Tommy, making him fall into the sand. Laughing harder, they all kicked sand in his hair and walked off.

Tommy glared at their backs as he stood up and tried to brush the sand out of his hair.

“They’re jerkfaces.”

Tommy looked over at the boy. He was small like Tommy, with brown hair and glittering brown eyes. Tommy nodded and tried to get the sand off his shirt.

“I’m Kristopher.” He helped Tommy brush the sand out of his hair. “But you can call me Kris.”

“Hi Kris,” Tommy said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. “I’m Tommy Joe, wanna build a sandcastle with me?”

Kris smiled and nodded as he took the small yellow shovel Tommy held out to him.

~

_Halloween 1991_

“Hurry up Kris! All the good candy is gonna be gone!!” Tommy yelled up the stairs as he tugged his Dracula cape over his shoulders. “KRIIIIIIISSSSSSS!”

“Okay, I’m ready!” Kris came barreling down the stairs, his white oxford shirt buttoned nearly to the top, a light trail of fake blood running down the chest. “Look what my mom did!”

Kris turned his head and showed Tommy the side of his neck where two small fake fang marks and a trickle of fake blood were stuck.

“So cool!! It looks real!” Tommy exclaimed as he put his fake vampire teeth in. “Come on, my mom’th waiting outthide,” the teeth making it hard for him to talk.

Kris smiled and waved to his mom as they stomped out the front door and down the driveway, where Tommy’s mom and older sister were waiting for them.

~

Tommy and Kris were sitting on the floor of Kris’ bedroom, their candy haul in type specific piles around them.

“Hey, Tommy. Can I tell you a secret? Like... if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay? Not until we’re old... like fifteen or something, okay?” Kris asked as he scooted back a little, watching Tommy’s face, his big brown eyes shiny.

“Okay, I promise.” Tommy nodded and waited.

Kris took a deep breath and stood up. He moved to the middle of the room and just looked at Tommy, his head cocked slightly to the side. Before Tommy could say anything, Kris’ face screwed up like he was going to cry and he fell to his knees. There was loud cracking and popping and in seconds there was a small brown wolf cub where Kris had stood.

Tommy sat frozen for about a half a second before he scrambled to his feet and hurried to where Kris sat, his ears flat to his head, his tail curled around his feet.

“Oh my gosh!” Tommy whispered as he reached a hand out at touched Kris’ ear lightly. “You are totally my wolf.”

Kris’ tail thumped happily on the floor.

~

_April 2000_

“Tommy, just be careful okay? Lance isn’t a nice guy,” Kris said as he pulled his math book from their shared locker. Lance had been giving them a hard time since their freshman year, this year he was pretty well focused on Tommy. Kris didn’t trust that Lance wouldn’t hurt Tommy if Kris wasn’t around.

“I’ll be fine Kris. It’s just P.E.; there will be people around the whole time,” Tommy said as he jammed his messenger bag in the locker and pushed his hand through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll see you after class okay?” Kris said dubiously as he turned and walked toward his class.

Tommy jammed his hands in his pockets and headed toward the locker room.

~

It was 3:15; Tommy should have been out of P.E. ten minutes ago. Kris scuffed his feet against the linoleum and watched the locker room door. Another five minutes went by before Kris hitched his backpack higher and pushed the door open. The door barely closed behind him before he heard Tommy.

“Stop! No! Let me go!”

“Shut up!” A voice ground out, the dull thud of a fist hitting flesh followed. Tommy made a sound like a cry, but it stopped suddenly, as if someone literally choked it off. Kris rounded the corner and immediately a red haze covered his vision.

Tommy was pressed against the wall, Lance looming over him, one hand wound tightly in his hair, and the other pressed against his throat. Tommy’s hands flailed against Lance’s chest, but it wasn’t even fazing him.

“Your boyfriend isn’t here to save you this time you little fag. Now, let’s see what that mouth can do...” Lance released Tommy’s throat and shoved him to his knees, the hand in his hair forcing his head back. “Open up, faggot.”

“Don’t, please...” Tears rolled down Tommy’s face as Lance pushed his own jeans open and pulled his dick out. Tommy turned his head as much as he could trying to get away.

Lance slammed Tommy's head back against the brick wall making Tommy gasp out in pain. “That’s right, open up.”

 

Kris rounded the corner, his eyes flashing gold, partially shifted, his nails curved and sharp, his teeth elongated. A growl rumbled through the room as Kris grabbed Lance by the arm he was holding his dick with, twisting hard as he pulled Lance away from Tommy, he heard the pop as Lance’s arm came out of the socket.

“The fuck?!” Lance yelled as Kris pinned him to the wall ready to tear his throat out.

“Kris! Kris, stop!!” Tommy cried, pushing himself to his feet. Stumbling across the room, Tommy clutched at Kris’ shoulder. “Let him go. He’s not worth it.”

“He... he...” Kris growled as his hand tightened around Lance’s throat, ready to crush the fragile structure under his fingers. The hand not holding Lance to the wall softly traced the marks on Tommy’s neck. Kris’ eyes flashed as he turned back to Lance. “You... hurt him. You put your hands on him... you bruised him.”

Lance’s eyes bugged as Kris tightened his grip, his fingernails biting into the soft flesh, causing thin rivulets of blood to well up and run.

“Kris, please. Stop,” Tommy whispered, his voice raw and broken as he wrapped his hand around Kris’ wrist, his thumb rubbing softly over the thin skin.

With a howl, Kris let Lance go and watched the larger boy fall to his knees, hacking and coughing. “If I **ever** catch you even looking at Tommy, I won’t hesitate to tear you apart. you got that?”

Lance just nodded and scrambled to his feet, holding his arm close to his chest, pained cries falling from his mouth as he slammed out of the locker room.

Kris turned and faced Tommy, his fingers slowly shifting back to normal, blood still on his fingertips, under his nails. He cupped Tommy’s face and whispered a fierce, _”Mine,”_ before he brought their mouths together softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Tommy’s lips before stepping back.

“Kris?”

“Mine, you’re mine Tommy Joe. No one hurts you.” Kris pressed his nose to the harsh red mark on Tommy’s neck, whispering, “No one.”

Tommy whimpered and held tight to Kris, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

 

_May 2002_

Kris waited impatiently for Tommy to get home. It was the fourth time this week Tommy had been out with _him_. Kris gritted his teeth and watched the clock slowly change numbers. It was nearly eleven thirty when the front door opened and closed. Kris was on his feet and to the front hallway before Tommy even had his jacket off.

“You reek,” Kris said, his voice barely containing the anger. His wolf was furious. Tommy was _his,_ no one else’s. Someone had their hands all over him, he reeked of sex.

“Hello to you too. Why yes Kris, my date went wonderfully, thank you for asking,” Tommy said sarcastically as he tossed his keys into the small dish on the hall table and hung his coat in the closet.

“You reek,” Kris repeated as he stepped closer, his hands fisting at his sides. “Reek like _him_.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and turned to face Kris. “Yeah, because I had sex with him, Kris.”

Kris growled, his eyes narrowing as he took a step closer, his teeth getting longer.

“What the fuck?” Tommy said angrily as Kris pinned him to the wall, one hand on Tommy’s hip, the other pulling harshly at his hair.

 _”Mine,_ Kris growled as he sniffed at Tommy’s neck, his chest rumbling as he licked over Tommy’s pulse. Instead of pushing him away, Tommy fisted his hands in Kris’ shirt and pulled him closer, tilting his head to the side. “You always smell like him, you leave me here while you go out with him. Then you come home reeking of him, of sex.”

Tommy leaned back to look at Kris. “You can’t expect me to be celibate, Kris. You go out too! You meet up with your shifter friends, you come home with bitemarks and come stains all over you. I at least have the... the respect to wash up before I come home!” Tommy spat as he shoved Kris away and started for his bedroom.

“Don’t walk away from me Tommy Joe!” Kris yelled as he followed Tommy down the hall. Grabbing Tommy’s shoulder Kris pulled him to a stop, turning him so they were glaring at each other. “You’re mine Tommy, not his. Mine!”

“You keep saying that Kris, over and over. But look at the reality. I’m not yours, I have never been yours. In order for that to be, you have to give me more than just a whisper of ‘mine’ when you’re feeling especially possessive. I need you to love me like I love you, but you don’t. So don’t stand there, pissed off because I went out with someone and had sex. I’m not yours, Kris,” Tommy said as he wiped his face, the wetness on his cheeks the only giveaway that he’s hurt. “Everyday, everytime you walk away from me and go to them, you prove that I’m not yours. Not really.”

Tommy turned and with sad eyes walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Kris’ wolf cried, pushing to the surface, needing to show Tommy the truth. Kris pushed back at his wolf; he couldn’t, Tommy may love him but he didn’t know what Kris’ wolf wanted, what it would mean. He loved Tommy more than his own life, he would do anything for him, he would kill for Tommy. But he couldn’t force Tommy into a claim. It was too much; Kris would just have to make do with what he had in front of him. He would have to be satisfied with having Tommy this close, but never more. With a sad sigh and a whine, Kris pressed his hand to Tommy’s door. “I do love you, more than you will ever know.”

Kris shed his clothes and stepped out onto the back porch, shifting he ran toward the line of trees.

 

Tommy laid in his bed, tears rolling down his face as he heard a sad howl outside his window.

~

 

Kris walked out of the laundry room with a towel around his hips to find Tommy curled up on the couch. He’s showered and changed into his pajamas. Kris can only smell the body wash Tommy uses, there is no trace of the other scent.

 

“You go out with Cale or any of the others and when you come home you have marks, bruises all over you. Marks I couldn’t make if I tried, bruises in the shape of teeth on your neck, fingerprints on your hips. Things I could never do, because I’m not one of you. I’m not a wolf, I’m just me,” Tommy said sadly as he watched Kris pad quietly over to where he was sitting. “I’m just a human boy that loves you.”

Kris dropped to his knees in front of Tommy, his eyes shining. Gently putting his hands on Tommy’s knees, Kris took a deep breath. “I love you, so much. My wolf cries when you come home smelling like him. How can you think I don’t? You are my life.”

“We can’t keep doing this, Kris. It’s not fair to either of us, we deserve more than angry silences and slammed doors. You’re my best friend. I can’t lose you because of this,” Tommy said, staring at Kris’ hands on his knees. Setting his hands over Kris’, Tommy squeezed, lowering his head until their lips were nearly touching. “I can’t lose us.”

Kris closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly. “We won’t lose us. I won’t let it happen.”

Tommy hitched a sob into Kris’ mouth as Kris pushed closer, the towel falling to the floor as he crawled onto the couch, pinning Tommy by the shoulders. Tommy’s head fell back as Kris nosed under his jaw, teeth nipping at the skin. Kris pushed Tommy’s shirt up as he moved lower, mouth finding Tommy’s nipple, suckling it to a tight peak before sliding down, his tongue dipping into Tommy’s belly button. As his hands reached Tommy’s sleep pants, Tommy stopped him.

“Not here, I... I want to do this right.”

Kris nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to Tommy. Tommy held tight to Kris’ hand as they walked the short distance to Kris’ room. Once inside, Kris shut the door and waited. Tommy stood in the middle of the room, his hands at his sides, he smelled like... _mate_.

Kris prowled closer to him, scenting him. Closing his eyes, Kris growled low, reaching for Tommy, tugging him back against Kris’ chest. His hands slipped under the thin cotton of Tommy’s shirt, pushing it up until Tommy lifted his arms so Kris could pull it off, tossing it to the floor. Pressing a kiss to the back of Tommy’s neck, Kris let his fingers slide over the smooth expanse of Tommy’s torso, dipping under the sagging waistband of his flannel sleep pants.

Tommy arched against Kris, his arms hooking up around the back of Kris’ neck, holding him close, the press of Kris’ lips against his pulse made him whine and arch, thrusting his hips against the air as Kris pushed his pants to the floor. Kris walked them forward toward his bed, giving Tommy a light shove so he toppled onto it.

Tommy rolled to his back, his thighs falling open as he cupped his cock and watched Kris.

Kris let his mouth open slightly as he scented Tommy, the sharp almost minty scent of arousal, the slightly bitter scent of nervousness. Crawling over Tommy, Kris pressed their mouths together as he wrapped his hand around both cocks. Tommy whimpered as Kris began stroking his hand over their cocks, pressing the heads together with his palm.

“Kris... oh... fu...” Tommy moaned as Kris kissed across his jaw and down his neck. Arching sharply, Tommy hiccupped a moan and came over his belly, and their cocks. Kris growled as he released Tommy’s cock and firmly grasped his own in his hand, rapidly jerking it as he panted opened mouthed against Tommy’s shoulder. He could feel his orgasm coiling; his wolf was pushing so hard, wanting to break through, wanting to mark Tommy. Kris sat back on his heels as he stroked himself, watching Tommy, looking at him laid out under him. Kris howled as he came over Tommy’s belly. Easing himself down, Kris pressed his nose into Tommy’s neck as he smeared his come over Tommy’s skin, practically purring as he smelled their scents mingling.

“Kris...” Tommy whispered as he stroked his hand through Kris’ hair.

Kris pushed up on his elbows and stared down at Tommy. “Mine. I... I can’t share you, Tommy. I love you so much it hurts.”

Tommy smiled softly as he pushed a hand against Kris’ face. “I love you too, I have since we were kids.”

Kris pressed a kiss to Tommy’s mouth and curled his arms around Tommy’s body, holding him close as they drifted off to sleep.

~

 

2007

Tommy walked in the house only to be smacked in the face with the smell of wet dog.

“Kris! Why does it smell like wet dog?”

Tommy rounded the corner to see Kris sitting on the couch with two other men. They all had serious looks on their faces. “Kris?”

“This is him, Kristopher?” One of the men stood up and walked closer to Tommy, scenting the air around him.

“Kris? What’s going on?” Tommy asked apprehensively as the other man stood up and started circling Tommy as well, drawing a low warning growl from Kris.

“He smells scared Kristopher,” The smaller of the two men said with a smirk.

“Of course I’m scared you assholes! I come home to two men I don’t know sitting in my house with my boyfriend and now they are both circling me like two pinched faced vultures staring down a tasty carcass. Why are you here?” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at them both, making sure to keep eye contact with the taller of the two. Tommy knew he was the alpha.

“He has fire, Kristopher... “ the smaller one said as he took a step closer to Tommy, eliciting another growl from Kris, this one sharper, more feral. “For a human.”

“If you’re going to insult me in my house the door is right over there. Don’t let it hit you in the ass on your way out,” Tommy said as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

“Damn it, David.” Kris pressed his palm to his forehead.

“You’re letting a human run your house?”

“No one runs the house. We are _partners_. We both make decisions, Arthur,” Kris said as he pushed off the couch, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t allow you in my home so you could insult my boyfriend. To answer your question, you may use the last three acres of my land to run. But do not come closer than that. If you do, your pack will regret it. Do you understand?”

“Understood, Alpha,” David said as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

“Understood; thank you Kristopher, for allowing us to run on your land,” Arthur said as he bowed low before Kris and pressed a hand to the back of David’s neck, leading him out the front door.

Kris took a deep breath and leaned on the door after it closed behind the two weres. Now he had to go talk to Tommy and smooth some slightly ruffled feathers.

“Tommy?”

“How dare they come in here and insult me,” Tommy said as he angrily emptied the dishwasher. Kris could smell his anger, spicy and heavy in the air.

“I know, baby...”

“Don’t, Kris. Just...” Tommy held a hand up and continued to put the dishes in the cupboards. “He said it like I was something he stepped in. I’m not, Kris. I may not be one of you. But god dammit that does not give him the right to disrespect me in my own home!”

Kris took a deep breath as he put a hand on Tommy’s cheek. “I know, baby. All I can say is that they won’t be back. They were just here to ask permission for their pack to run on the back three acres. They aren’t to come any closer.”

Tommy heaved a sigh. “Fine, I understand. I mean it feels fucking shitty to be looked at like I’m nothing. But I guess I get it. It’s the way most think. You are just different.”

“The only thing different about me is that I love you, Tommy.” The wolf howled that Tommy was his _mate,_ not just loved. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kris’ waist and pressed his face against Kris’ shoulder.

“I love you too.” Tommy’s voice was muffled against Kris’ shirt.

“I promise that won’t happen again. I won’t allow it,” Kris growled as he threaded his fingers through Tommy’s hair, scritching along his scalp. “I promise.”

 

 

2011

Tommy felt Kris’ hand heavy on the back of his neck as they walked into the club together. He felt the eyes watching him as they made their way through the crowd to a table in the back. It was nothing new. He knew they were seeing a mere human accompanying an alpha; raising his chin, Tommy smiles. Sliding into the booth, Tommy felt more eyes turn to look at him as he settled in the corner, Kris blocking him from the rest of the club. Kris’ arm curved over Tommy’s shoulder as he faced the two weres that walked up to their table.

“Kristopher, our Alpha would like to speak with you,” the smaller of the two said.

Kris looked warily at Tommy, before squeezing his neck and sliding out of the booth. “No one touches him, understand?” He said as he stared down the weres in front of him.

“Understood Alpha, we see what he means to you. We will watch him as if he were ours,” they said as Kris nodded at them and went to find their Alpha.

“So, you are absolutely darling. What’s your name, peaches?” The tiny were said as he tossed himself next to Tommy. “I’m Brad, and this tall piece of yummy is Sutan.”

“I’m Tommy,” Tommy said as he settled back against the booth. Unlike all the other weres that he’d come in contact with, he felt comfortable sitting with these guys.

“So Tommy, tell us. How did you meet Kristopher? How long have you known what he is?” Brad asked as he propped his chin on his hands and batted his eyes at Tommy.

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh. “We met in the sandbox. Literally. We were seven and we built a sandcastle together. We’ve been together ever since.”

“Oh my god. That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard.” Brad clutched at his chest dramatically. “I wish I had that. It’s like from a story book.”

“Tommy, how long have you known that Kristopher’s a were?” Sutan asked as he waved a waiter over to order some drinks. “What would you like?”

“Beer is fine. Kris showed me what he was just a few months after we met. It was on Halloween; he turned into the cutest cub I’ve ever seen. That night I vowed that he was mine. I’m still working on getting him to fully accept it” Tommy laughed a bit sadly as he took the beer Sutan handed him.

Tommy sat back as Brad began telling the story of how he came across Sutan and the pack. As Brad was really getting into his story, hands flailing, Sutan smirking, Tommy noticed a short brunette woman walking over to their table. She stopped in front of Tommy and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow and stared back at her, not breaking eye contact.

“Keri, what are you doing here?” Brad asked, his voice hard as he stared at the woman.

“The Alpha is mine, _human_. It would be in your best interest to go away,” she snarled at Tommy, completely ignoring both Brad and Sutan.

Tommy snorted, choking on his beer. “You... Oh my god, you’re serious? Oh honey, no, no he’s not. He’s mine and it would be in **your** best interest to go away. I may be a human, but I will fuck you up if you even think of touching Kris.”

“Jesus Fuck, Keri. Have you lost your fucking mind?!” Sutan growled as he stood up and grabbed her by the arm. “You just challenged another Alpha’s chosen? This is **after** our Alpha told you in no uncertain terms that you were to stay away from here. Brad, you and Tommy follow me. This needs to be taken care of now. It seems that you’re being challenged, Tommy.”

Tommy nodded and slid from the booth, following Brad to where Kris and a tall dark haired Alpha were talking.

Sutan reached them first and keeping his hand on Keri’s arm, dropped to one knee. “Alpha, it seems Keri has challenged Kristopher’s chosen.”

Kris turned and quirked an eyebrow at Tommy who just shrugged.

“Adam...” Keri began.

He raised his hand. “Not a word from you. You came into my club, after you were told to stay away. You challenged an Alpha’s choice, in _my_ club.”

“He’s mine, Adam. I have waited, I’ve been patient. For nearly seven years, I’ve waited for him. But instead he chose _that_. And he hasn’t even claimed _that_ ” She snarled as she gestured at Tommy, who just watched her, his hands crossed over his chest.

“You seem to forget, Keri. It’s the Alpha’s choice. Kristopher knows who he wants, what his wolf wants. It’s not you, it won’t be you.” Adam said as he glared down at her.

“The human accepted my challenge, Alpha. He has to honor it.” She lifted her chin defiantly, staring Adam in the eyes.

“Is this true Tommy?” Adam asked as he turned to face Tommy, who was tucked under Kris’ arm, his face pressed to Kris’ neck.

“Yes, I accepted her challenge.”

“Okay, okay.” Adam rubbed his face, breathing out heavily. He raised his hand and waved at the DJ in the booth, the music stopped and the lights came on. “Everyone needs to clear the floor. We have a mate challenge.”

~

“Tommy, are you sure?” Kris asked, his mouth against Tommy’s ear.

“I have to do this Kris. If I don’t, this will continue to happen. I have to show them I’m not afraid, that I will fight for you,” Tommy said with a sigh. “I’m not going to let anyone take you from me. Ever.”

Kris pulled him close, pressing his nose to Tommy’s hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Tommy pressed a kiss to Kris’ mouth as he slipped his jacket off and shook his hands out.

~

“Alright, you know how this works right, Tommy?” Adam asked as Tommy walked over.

“Yes, I have to prove myself as a worthy choice for my Alpha. To do that I have to assert my dominance over my challenger.” Tommy pushed his hair behind his ear as he stared Keri in the eyes, never breaking eye contact.

Keri bounced on her feet as she watched Tommy, glaring as she watched Kris run his hand through Tommy’s hair before pressing a kiss to his mouth.

Adam barely got out of the way before Keri lunged at Tommy, her hands partially shifted. Tommy rolled out of the way, knocking her flat on her stomach before he leapt on her, pinning her to the floor momentarily. Tommy was knocked to his back as she bucked violently, rolling to her feet, her hands curved like claws. Curling his hands into fists, Tommy forgot everything his mama taught him about not hitting girls as she tried to kick him in the crotch. He put his shoulder into it as he punched her in the face, knocking her back a step. She snarled, lunging for his throat.

Tommy caught her as she landed on his chest, her hands going for his throat. “Just give up human. You can’t beat me.”

Tommy laughed as he grabbed her ring fingers, pulling them back until he heard them crack. “Not a chance bitch.” Tommy let one of her hands go, winding his hand in her hair he yanked her head back roughly as he bucked underneath her, rolling them over. Pressing his hand to her throat, he squeezed until she wheezed. “Give up.”

“No,” Keri gasped as she clawed at Tommy’s hands and chest, tearing the skin. Tears fell from her eyes as Tommy squeezed harder.

“I don’t want to kill you. Just give up.” Tommy said as he shook her a bit. The last thing he wanted was to kill her. But if he had to, to protect himself and his mate, he would. Just as he thought she was going to resist again, she closed her eyes and nodded. Releasing her throat, Tommy pushed to his feet and stumbled back. He waited for her to acknowledge his dominance.

Keri rolled to her knees; glaring up at Tommy she nodded once, pressing her forehead to the floor at his feet.

Tommy acknowledged her acquiescence before the world started going grey at the edges. He felt an arm around his waist as he started to crumble to the floor.

~

Adam stepped forward with his beta at his side. “Sauli, take Tommy to Sutan immediately.”

Kris moved to stand next to Adam, his eyes following Tommy’s back as he moved through the club with Sauli at his side. He wanted to go with him, but he knew that he was needed here to see to the punishment of this were.

“Keri, you were warned on more than one occasion. You are lucky that Tommy gave you a choice. If it were anyone else you would have died.” Adam turned to face his pack. “Where is Katherine?”

A small blonde woman stepped forward, she kept her eyes on the floor as a show of respect to the Alphas standing before her. “Katherine, take Keri and make sure she is out of our territory. If I see you again Keri, I won’t hesitate to treat you as a threat. You disrespected not only me but another Alpha and his chosen. You are no longer welcome here.”

 

~

Kris cringed as he saw the damage done to Tommy. Sutan was gently cleaning the gashes, but it was obvious that it was extremely painful. He had lost a lot of blood.

“These look like they’ll need stitches,” Tommy slurred as he looked at the back of the hand Sutan hadn’t gotten to yet.

“There is a way to heal these without stitches. But it would require permission from Kristopher,” Sauli said as he took one of Tommy’s hands and turned it over, looking at the wounds.

Kris stepped forward and nodded. “You have my permission, Sauli. Just heal him? I need him to be okay.”

“He’s going to be just fine Alpha. He’s strong, and extremely stubborn,” Brad said as he put a hand to Kris’ shoulder. “Not to mention he loves you. He won’t let you go that easily.”

“He’s right Kris. I’ve been fighting for you for 20 years. Gonna take more than a were bitch to get rid of me.” Tommy chuckled weakly. Reaching his hand out, Tommy let his fingertips graze Kris’ palm. “I’m gonna be just fine. I promise.”

“Okay, Alpha. I need you to step outside the room for a moment,” Sauli said as he rolled his sleeves up and reached for a small dagger.

Tommy closed his eyes as Sauli drew the knife across the palm of his hand. Keeping his eyes closed, Tommy felt Sauli press his warm wet palm against the gashes across his chest, rubbing over them lightly before moving to the back of Tommy’s hands.

“Alright Tommy. You can open your eyes now,” Sauli said. Tommy opened his eyes to see Sauli washing his hands and setting the now clean dagger to the side.

“Wha...” Tommy looked at his hands to see clear skin. Not a mark, not a scar, just drying blood. “How?”

“That’s kinda my thing,” Sauli said with a laugh. “All weres have the ability to heal rapidly. You know this. However it seems that I am different in that my blood can heal others as well. You won’t turn, but now you will be able to heal faster after injury.”

Tommy smirked. “Cool. Uh, can I see Kris now?”

“Yeah, I’ll send him in.”

~

“Christ Tommy.” Kris groaned as Tommy pressed his hips back, taking Kris in completely.

Pressing his hands to Tommy’s hips, Kris let Tommy do the work, laying back as Tommy rode him.

Leaning forward, Tommy grabbed the headboard, bracing his knees as he began moving faster, feeling his thighs burn as he rocked back, lifting up until just the head of Kris’ cock was inside before lowering himself until their hips were tight together.

Kris let go of Tommy’s hip with one hand and wrapped it around Tommy’s cock, his thumb smearing across the head, making Tommy clench around him. Kris gritted his teeth “Let go, Tommy.”

As soon as Tommy released the headboard Kris flipped them over, one hand pressing against the back of Tommy’s knee, the other rubbing over Tommy’s balls, moving down to press against the smooth skin stretched around Kris’ cock.

“Fuck...” Tommy groaned as Kris pressed a finger inside against his cock. Pulling his finger free, Kris wrapped his hand around Tommy’s cock again, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

“Want... want to come together...” Kris ground out as he pressed his thumb along the thick vein running along the underside. Tommy keened high and loud as he came in short hot spurts over Kris’ hand. Kris pressed in deep, Tommy’s spasms bringing him over the edge.

Kris felt himself going soft as he ran his clean hand through Tommy’s hair. “I thought I was going to lose you tonight.”

“Never. I worked too hard to get us to where we are; I would never leave you.” Tommy pressed a kiss to the underside of Kris’ jaw, before Kris rolled off and padded to the bathroom.

“I know, but...” Kris sat on the bed, a warm wet cloth in his hand. Running it over Tommy’s body, Kris took a shuddery breath. “She could have killed you. I... Christ, I was so scared.”

“Hey...” Tommy rolled over, pulling Kris into his arms, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I’m fine. Apparently now that Sauli fixed me up, I will heal like you too. It’s gonna be okay. No one is going to tear us apart. I promise.”

“I love you so much.” Kris curled into Tommy’s arms, holding him tight. “I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

“Baby, look at me.” Tommy forced Kris to look at him. “We are going to be fine. I’m not going anywhere. You aren’t going anywhere. If someone tries to come between us again, I’ll deal with it the same way. I fought for us for over twenty years. I will continue to fight for us. We are forever, okay?”

“M’kay.” Kris said softly as he pulled the blankets over them. “Forever.”


End file.
